A Photo, a Hat, and a Tree
by NekonoKatzen
Summary: Kamui finds a picture of Subaru as a teenager and is overcome with a weird sense of deja vu. Fluffy oneshot with light SxK.


Ohmigod. Hell has frozen over, people! I've written a FLUFF FIC! Well, at least _I_ consider this fluff. Just thank god it's a one-shot. Tell me if you spot any mistakes, yo. I wrote this when I was half-asleep.

**Warnings: FLUFF! And I guess you could say light SxK.**

**Disclaimer: CLAMP owns X/1999. **

* * *

**A Photo, a Tree, and a Hat**

**By: Nariko**

Kamui sighed as he entered what used to be Subaru's room in the Imonoyama mansion. "Subaru," he whispered silently as he flopped down on the bed, letting his arm swing off on side, his fingers brushing the floor, "please come back." He started slightly has something thin jabbed against his finger tips. "What the?"

The young Seal's hair flopped around his face as he looked over the side of the bed and found that the strange object was a photo. He picked it up and studied the picture, "wow, this must be Subaru when he was around my age." He mentally blocked out the older man, obviously the Sakurazukamori, who was standing next to him. As he looked at the eyes of young Subaru, he was overcome by a strange sense of familiarness. It felt as if he'd met Subaru before, when he still had those beautiful, innocent eyes.

* * *

Six year old Kamui pouted: his new hat had just found itself nestled into the branches of a tree, and he was trying his best to figure out how to get it down. He had considered just leaving it, but since _Kotori_ had given it to him the day before, and _both_ of the Monou siblings had told him how nice he looked in it, he decided that simply wasn't a viable option. 

His first attempt at getting the hat down involved throwing things at it, but he was terrible at throwing, so instead he just ended up pummeling the poor tree's lower trunk with rocks and various other small objects. His second attempt had him waiting for the wind to pick up again in hopes that it would just blow the hat down, but, to his dismay, it never did. The only option he had left was to climb the tree to get it, which, quite frankly, he found rather scary.

Of course, it wasn't like this was the first time he'd climbed a tree; after all, he'd done it a thousand times with Fuuma, who had actually taught him how to do it in the first place. Only, in this case, the tree was much, _much_ larger than any tree he had attempted to tackle before. He wasn't sure exactly what would happen.

Still, he set his fears aside and soon found himself scrambling up the tree, edging onto a long branch that was positioned directly under the spot where his hat was stuck. Reaching up, Kamui grabbed at his hat and gasped triumphantly when it came loose from the small branches holding it. It was then that Kamui realized he had a small problem: now that he had accomplished his goal, he had to find a way to get down.

Kamui tried to lower himself onto the branch beneath his current one, but heard it crack. He tried a few more things, things Fuuma had taught him to do when the tree wasn't cooperating, but none of them worked. He was simply stuck out on that branch. Perhaps, he thought, if he was a big taller like Fuuma, he'd be able to get down. With that, tears began to well up in his eyes, even though he tried his best to be strong and ward them off.

"Are you okay?" A gentle voiced called up to him.

Kamui looked down and into a pair of bright, emerald eyes. "I'm… I'm stuck." He looked away, embarrassed by his situation.

"Oh…" The teenage boy on the ground studied the tree for a moment. "Please stay there. I'm coming up."

Kamui's eyes widened and he whimpered worriedly as he watched the older boy climbing toward him. "Be careful!"

The boy nodded, "It's okay. I'll be fine!" A gloved hand reached out to Kamui. "Why are you up here anyway?"

"My hat…" Kamui sheepishly held his possession up as he reached out as well.

"Ah. I see. You must really like it to go through all this trouble." Kamui simply nodded.

Suddenly, a strong gust made the branch shake back and forth violently, and Kamui quickly lost his footing. He closed his eyes and screamed as he plummeted; waiting to impact the hard cement below him, but found his landing oddly soft. His eyes warily opened to see that he was lying on top of the teen, who was holding him protectively to his chest. "Are you okay!" he asked in a panic: the last thing he wanted was for this stranger to be injured because of him.

"Ah…" Green eyes opened and the boy sat up, releasing his grip on Kamui and rubbing his own back. "Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Kamui furrowed his eyebrows in concern.

"Yes." Kamui couldn't help but blush a bit when the teenager gave him a soft, reassuring smile. "Ah! Your hat…" Kamui turned his head to look where the older one was now looking, only to see that his hat had somehow remained up in the tree. "I'll go get it. Just wait here."

Kamui grabbed and tugged at the older boy's hand as he tried to make his way back to the tree, "No! I don't want you to get hurt anymore!"

"But… it's important to you…"

"It's okay! Really!" It wasn't_ really _okay, but he didn't want to risk this stranger falling out of the tree _again_ because of him and his hat.

"But..." The teen scratched his head and was seemingly struck with an idea, "Ah, I know! You can have mine." He then took off his hat and offered it to Kamui.

"I couldn't…" Kamui blinked at the hat.

"No, it's okay. I know it's not the same, but my sister made it, so it's a special hat too."

"But won't she be mad at you?"

The boy laughed nervously, "Maybe. But if I tell her why I lost this hat, I'm sure she'd understand."

"Well, okay…" Kamui gingerly took the hat and ran his fingers over the brim.

"AH!" Kamui jumped at the boy's sudden yelp. "I'm going to be late for a job!" The teenager then began to jog off, waving.

Before he could get too far, Kamui called after him, "Hey! What's your name!"

The teen stopped and turned to him, "Subaru! Subaru Sumeragi! And you?"

"I'm Kamui!"

For some reason that seemed to shock Kamui's new acquaintance, but he quickly shook it off, "It's been nice meeting you, Kamui! I'm sure we'll see each other again!" With that, Subaru left.

Kamui played with the hat in his hands, "I hope we do." It suddenly dawned on him that the sun was beginning to set, and since his mother didn't like it when he stayed out too late, he sprinted off toward his home.

He'd have to tell Fuuma and Kotori all about his new friend tomorrow.

* * *

Kamui shook his head, attributing this strange feeling of deja vu to an overactive imagination. Or maybe perhaps it was just the joy of seeing a picture of Subaru as a teenager deciding to manifest itself in a weird manner. Still, he couldn't help but be slightly unsettled at how strong it was. 

He placed the photo on the nightstand, and leaned back into the pillow. "I just miss him too much, that's all." He closed his eyes, and drifted into sleep.

* * *

Weird, right? I have NO IDEA what inspired me to write this. It was just… random. 


End file.
